Little Resistance
"Little Resistance" is the second mission of Call of Duty: World at War ''. In this mission, the player starts out on a landing craft (LVT), making its way to Peleliu Island's White beach. When the craft gets stuck on coral and the Marines become vulnerable to unexpected enemy fire, the Marines attempt to exit the vehicle before being hammered by shells from the Japanese position. A shell then hits the LVT and destroys it, sending Miller, Polonsky, Sullivan, Roebuck and three other Marines into the water. Machine gun fire kills two Marines before Miller is pulled from the water by Sergeant Sullivan, who orders the player to radio in a rocket strike on the enemy lines, which destroys the hostile Machine Guns along the tree line. When he does this, he proceeds onto the island. After a flamethrower team, led by Pvt. Glover wipes out a machine gun nest, the player goes through a small trench and is faced with a large Japanese trench network and machine gun nest. The player proceeds through the trench and kills the turret gunners. The player must now call in two rocket strikes on Japanese tanks to clear the way for an American tank and some more Marines. After all that action, Miller, Polonsky, Roebuck, and Sullivan re-group in the back room of the trench, when moments later a Japanese soldier (subtitles say American Marine) screams, causing Sullivan to run towards the door but then is stabbed by a bayonet from the Japanese soldier in the chest, fatally wounding him. Roebuck quickly guns down the soldier with his Colt M1911, (can be shot by Miller also) and then attempts to aid Sullivan but is too late. The player then witnesses the death of his squad leader. Video Walkthrough 1KcX6JcOCA4 Characters *Pvt. Miller (playable) *Cpl. Roebuck *Sgt. Sullivan (K.I.A.) *Pvt. Polonsky *Pvt. Koopman (K.I.A.) Achievements/Trophies 'Stormed Peleliu' (15 / Silver Trophy ) - Establish a beachhead on the island of Peleliu on any difficulty. (solo only) 'Bloody Peleliu''' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Little Resistance" on Veteran. Trivia Weaponry Starting Loadout M1 Garand menu icon WaW.png|M1 Garand w/ Bayonet M1911 menu icon WaW.png|M1911. Found in Level M1 Garand menu icon WaW.png|M1 Garand. Used by Marine Raiders Thompson menu icon WaW.png|Thompson. Used by Roebuck and Marine Raiders M1897 Trench Gunmenu icon WaW.png|Trench Gun. Used by Sullivan, obtainable also M2.png|M2 Flamethrower. Used by Pvt. Glover M1911 menu icon WaW.png|M1911. Occasionally used by Marines Arisaka menu icon WaW.png|Arisaka. Used by the IJA Type 100 menu icon WaW.png|Type 100. Used by the IJA Type 99 menu icon WaW.png|Type 99. Hidden throughout the level Nambu menu icon WaW.png|Nambu. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand Ray_Gun_3rd_person_view_WaW.png|Ray Gun. Easter Egg Gallery File:LittleResistance.jpg|In the LVT-4. File:LittleResistanceDead.jpg|Wading ashore the beaches. Pvt glover.jpg|Pvt. Glover uses his flamethrower. Sullivan little resistance.jpg|Sullivan charges Japanese positions. Marines storming enemy position Little Resistance.jpg|Soldiers on storming an enemy position in little resistance. Ray Gun Lion Statue WaW.png|One of the statues that holds the Ray Gun Transcript Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer